Feelings
by Chungdoo
Summary: the first AshokaxAnakin lemon, Takes place when Ashoka is 18, Anakin 25. Last chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Feelings

By Jim Daniel

Disclaimer- The world of Star Wars is the intellectual property of George Lucas and since i am not he i don't own the Star Wars universe or any of its character, i just write about them!

Ashoka lay on her bed in her simple padawan room at the Jedi temple. She was now 18 and her master 25. And she was scared. Pretty soon she would face the trials and if she passes (which she had doubts about) she knew that her time with her master, Anakin Skywalker would be over. The thought still sent shivers down her body.

Ashoka knew she loved him. And she also knew that the Jedi forbid romantic love. But when the rules she held dear said no, her mind and her heart said yes. So now she found herself on her bed, conflict battling around her head. She had feelings for him, but did he have feelings for her?

Anakin lay in his room, meditating. So many things had happened recently and all of it was now flowing through his head. Most of his thoughts revolved around his padawan, the now 18-year-old Asoka Tano. She had grown so much since he had first taken her on as his Padawan. Her Lekku had grown and she placed them over her shoulders so they fell just above her stomach, the white pigmentation on her face became more concentrated around her eyes.

'Why am I thinking about her so much?' he asked himself, allowing the question to swirl around his head, waiting for an answer to pop up and explain this all to him. But no answer appeared and he knew it never would. Nothing with Snips was ever simple. Every little thing she did could never be predicted, nothing planned. She was always so spontaneous. He found that her best quality.

'What is this feeling?' he asked as a warm feeling overtook his body.

Anakin knew this warmth well, it was the same warmth he had felt whenever he was thinking of padme. But it was different this time, the intensity of it was one not matched by any sun in the universe, but strangely it did not hurt him but surrounded him.

"Why am I feeling this way?" he sent out into his thoughts. This time more desperate than the last. But again no answer came.

Frustrated Anakin jumped up from his position on the floor and paced around his room. He was never good at dealing with his emotions, something that could not be defeated in combat or destroyed by a light saber.

'I need some air!' He thought to himself quickly hurrying to the door and pressing the button that would allow him escape from his feelings.

But as he quickly walked out of the door he found himself on the ground and the object of his struggle lying on top of him. Her thin frame supported only by his body, her face, mere inches from his own.

For seconds neither moved allowing e ach breath to make contact with the others face. Strangely both found this comforting and all struggle ceased as padawan and master locked eyes, neither fully willing to move from their current position, but neither fully realizing what thoughts like this could mean. Ashoka realized what happened, she quickly got up off her master, hiding her face from the massive blush she had no doubt was obvious upon her face. She continued to hid her face even when she heard her master get up from the floor.

"Sorry Snips"

Ashoka had to close her mouth to keep the moan that aroused by her nickname's usage by her master.

'Is this the level of affection I feel for him?' she questioned.

"Snips? Is everything alright?"

Sensing the blush on her face had receded; she turned to face her master.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you master, it's nothing." She replied, feeling the confidence she had just minutes ago fade away.

"Really snips its fine, come in, we'll talk about it." Anakin said, and with a smile signaled for his padawan to enter his room.

'H…his room!!' Ashoka screamed to herself as she entered his room, not trusting herself alone with her master.

Ashoka felt her cheeks redden as she was reminded of a dream she had recently about her master's room. A dream she strangely hoped would come true.

As Ashoka sat on his bed she was again reminded of her dream but was brought back by her master's movement to the bed, and his body pressed next to hers. Shoulder to shoulder.

"What's got you troubled Ashoka?" he asked worriedly turning to face her.

"I…it's just about the trials." She responded, partially lying.

"Snips, it's nothing to worry about, trust me you'll do great!" Anakin said, placing his hand on her shoulder and smiling.

'Stop tormenting me!' Ashoka screamed in her head, trying her hardest to hold back feelings that had been growing in her heart since she started being his padawan, all those years ago. She finally realized what she had to do. There was no way she was going to be separated from him, with her passed up the opportunity to tell him the truth and see how he responds. This is it, time to act.

" Really snips, Ever since I kn.." Anakin was cut off as Ashoka closed the distance between the two, pushing her lips to his and effectively ending his speech.

Anakin's heart jumped as his padawan's grayish lips connected with his. Suddenly all his feelings connected, he loved snips. There was no other possibility; his heart would not have jumped other wise. He had never felt like this before and it could not be described. This was it, his love had been with him all along, and he could not loose her.

All the thoughts stopped as Ashoka quickly released and began stuttering.

"M…Master, I'm so…so sorry!!" she pleaded, tears visible in her eyes.

"Ssshhh" he soothed pulling her close and wiping away her tears. When he was shown a puzzled look on his padawans face he quickly kissed her, slowly tipping her chin up and slowly lowered his face towards hers.

The kiss was exactly what the two of them wanted, but not what they needed. And when Anakin was about to break it, Ashoka gently placed her hand on his cheek and pressed her lips tighter to his, her tongue rubbing against his lips, begging for permission to enter. And every so slowly her heart picked up speed as his lips opened and the two tongues made contact, slowly rubbing against one another's and then moving on to explore each other's mouth.

As the two continued to explore, Ashoka's mind was as calm as she could ever have remembered it when it came to her master. The only thought running through her mind was, more.

She slowly lowered herself to the bed, bringing her master with her, and as she finally needed to breath, she began to slowly take off his clothes. Before she began she locked eyes with Anakin. No words were expressed but Ashoka knew they both wanted this. So slowly she began taking off her master's robe. And as the two came together for another passionate kiss, she allowed Anakin to slowly take off her clothes as well.

Anakin's heart was breathing twice as fast as normal when he reached her clothing. Ever since he knew her she wore the same thing, that two-piece outfit he loved so much. He quickly disrobed her and as her top fell to the ground, he was aware of exactly how much she had grown since they first met.

Slowly he reached his arms out and gently laid them atop her perfect breasts, allowing his thumb to gently tease her now perky nipple. He jumped as she made low moans through his mouth.

Every so slowly he encircled both his human and mechanical hand around both her breasts and gently squeezed them, trying to figure out what she liked.

As his hand was working on her breasts it gently made contact with one of her head-tails, which created a much louder moan from his padawan, the moan echoing in his mouth, making the sound less intense so to not allow other Jedi to hear.

Quickly he moved his lips from snips's mouth down to her left head-tail, he lightly kissed it, watching for a reaction.

When a small moan was heard Anakin decided to try something new, slowly he enclosed the tip with his mouth and gently ran his tongue over all he had taken, while slowly sucking on the tip. Anakin was rewarded with heavy panting from Ashoka, her breathing quickening.

Anakin released the lekku and moved to her mouth to engage in a kiss neither of the two seemed to grow tired of. When the two parted for air, he moved his head down the ignored right lekku, running his tongue from top to bottom, the only sensation his tongue feeling was warmth, it's taste was indescribable, not too sweet but not salty either, it was in-between the two.

This simple action sent Ashoka over the edge, Her pants and moans becoming louder. With a quite shriek Anakin found his waist covered with a sticky substance. Slowly he wiped the substance off of his waist and placed it in his mouth, enjoying the taste of her. After quickly swallowing the substance and after finding he liked it very much, he lowered his head to her lower regions and after staring at her flower lovingly slowly pushed his tongue in, allowing it to disappear inside her.

After searching he quickly found his target, a hard nodule buried in one of her folds. Quickly he brought the node out of her and closed his mouth around it, gently sucking but quickened his pace after a few seconds. With another high pitch "eek" the nodule tightened in his mouth and its contents eurpted in his mouth, most gathering around his tongue and teeth. He quickly swallowed the load and after successfully extracting yet another from his now insanely panting padawan, let the organ go, pushing it back inside her with his tongue.

"Ma…master, pl…please take me!" she pleaded through her pants.

Slowly Anakin moved his lips back to hers and positioned his tip by her entrance. As he slowly began to enter her he and was rewarded with yet another moan into his mouth. Anakin continued to push in slowly, not allowing his padawan to recover from the experience. After pushing farther he found her wall, and came to a stop.

"Snips, this is going to hurt," he said, feeling bad about what was about to come.

"I trust you sky guy." She said smiling.

Anakin slowly pulled out of her, leaving only his tip still inside. Quickly he brought his mouth down to her left head-tail and began his tongue treatment. When she began panting heavily again he quickly pushed himself deep insider her, breaking through her wall.

Anakin's heart broke at the small scream that came from his padawan as he took her. As he gazed upon her face he saw the few tears that escaped from her eyes down to her chin. Quickly he kissed away her tears and waited for her to recover. After a few seconds she locked eyes with him and showed him her brilliant smile, her permission to continue.

Slowly he pulled out again until the tip was only left and slowly he pushed inside her. After gaining more confidence he quicken his pace, watching as she began to sway her hips, allowing him to get deeper inside her. Her body amazed him, how her breasts and head-tails moved up and down with every thrust. How tight her tunnel was sent him over the edge and her pants and heavy breathing only added to the ecstasy of the moment.

As he neared his peak he pulled out as far as he could and thrust as far as he could and as her tight walls became tighter and completely encircled around him they both climaxed, Anakin shooting inside her.

As the two-finished Anakin began to move out by Ashoka stopped her.

"Can we stay like this? Please?" she pleaded, her bottom lip budding out slightly.

"What if someone comes in?" he responded, not wanting to move either.

"Please" she pleaded, only love in her eyes.

"Sure Snips," he said, knowing he could not deny her.

Anakin was taken off guard as Ashoka used her weight to flip them, putting Ashoka on top and Anakin on the bottom, Anakin still inside her.

"Good night sky guy…. I love you" she replied, her mouth getting used to the phrase.

"Good night Snips.. Love you too" he responded, himself getting used to the phrase.

Ashoka sighed happily as she lay her head on her master. A smile overtook her as she saw the proof of their love in her lower regions. She knew this would not be their last time, she would not allow that. She would follow him to the ends of the earth and fight by his side any time. She looked forward to their next time together, she knew it was against the rules but what could she say? She was in love.

Authors note:

Ok well this is my latest lemon, I might actually make this into a full fan fiction not just a one-shot, it all depends on the replies from people who read this so if you would like to see this with more chapters (not all lemons!) let me know and reply! Until then, have fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Feelings

By Chungdoo

Chapter 2

As Ashoka opened her eyes she expected to see her master under her, their love still shown by them being connected. But when she opened here eyes she only saw the blank walls of her room at the Jedi temple. Leaving her to question the events of that night. Did she really make love with her master, or had she dreamed the whole thing. Questions like this were the only thoughts in her mind. Leaving her distracted when Anakin walked in.

"Snips?" he asked concerned, seeing her lost in thought but smiled when he saw how her face lit up at the use of her name.

"Sky guy!" she said excitedly, jumping up from her position on her bed and running to embrace him, kissing him passionately.

When she pulled away she received a quizzical look from Anakin

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"D..Didn't we.." she stopped shocked, had she really dreamt the whole thing?

Anakin smiled and slowly brought his lips down to hers.

"Don't do that!" she yelled when they parted, a smile on her lips.

"Why are we not in your bed?" she asked.

"Jedi get up early, I had to make sure no one saw us, they would kick us out of the order."

Ashoka smiled, moving quickly to lock the door and back to her master.

"Now they won't come in!" she exclaimed happily, moving even closer to her master.

"We..c..!" Anakin said cut off by the meeting of lips, Ashoka using the opening in his lips to slip her tongue in and brush over his mouth, playing seductively with his tongue.

Anakin tried to pull away but Ashoka tightened her grip around him, trapping him in place.

"A…we….council" was all that escaped. When ever he had free air. Ashoka reluctantly let go and let her master talk.

"We have to go speak to the council, they have a mission for us."

"When?" Ashoka asked, her bottom lip pocking out.

"An hour" he said turning to walk out the door.

Ashoka quickly turned him around and held him in place.

"We still have an hour," she said seductively.

Before Anakin could respond Ashoka began taking off his clothes, first his robe, then his shirt and finally his pants and underwear. She laughed silently as she saw him freeze in place, the only activity shown in his lower regions. Slowly an idea occurred and with only an hour she decided what the heck.

Ever so slowly Ashoka began kissing his neck, rubbing her tongue against his skin affectionatly, slowly she moved down to his chest, stomach, and finally his crotch. As she reached his shaft, she rubbed her tongue against it, allowing the flavor to gather in her tongue, salty, a nice taste.

Slowly she brought her tongue back and moved it from the tip to the end and back. All the while encouraged by how the tip would get bigger with every stroke from her tongue, and her masters now rapid breathing, simulated hers from the previous night.

Ashoka used the tip of her tongue to play with the tip of his shaft, teasing it, teasing him. After deciding it was enough she took it fully into her mouth, stunned by how big it was and how the tip seemed to grow bigger. Slowly she began the same tongue treatment, drenching every inch of the organ with her saliva. She nibbeled lightly on the hard organ, careful not to hurt him while she stroked him.

She could feel the tip getting bigger so curiously she began to suck, at first just slowly and she quickly picked up speed sucking harder and harder after seeing it had the desired affect.

"Ah!" Anakin panted.

She heard Anakin's stomach groan and before she knew it her mouth was filled with his seed, shooting out from the now harder organ. She allowed the seed to gather all in her tongue and swallowed, letting it side down her throat and disappear inside her.

Ashoka was hooked, the taste of her master was intoxicating and with her master still frozen and his organ still in her mouth she decided to take advantage of the situation. She began sucking again, amazed on how fast the organ went from a soft one to a hard one. He was close to Cumming again, he was close to releasing inside of her and she was all to ready to accept his gift.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Master skywalker are you in there?" a voice called from the doorway.

The two froze. Anakin's mind was spinning. No one was supposed to look for him here, granted it was his padawans room, but it was the worst time to come

To make matters worse Ashoka continued her relentless assault for his seed, sucking even harder to try to get him inside her. It was obvious she didn't care who was at the door.

As Anakin came close to Cumming he heard the steps retreat, they were safe for now.

Soon the pressure became too much and in a move of ecstasy he pushed himself inside deeper into her mouth.

Ahoka jumped in surprise when Anakin pushed deeper in her mouth, almost chocking her. But the second he pushed he exploded, his seed flowing to the back of her mouth, she wasted no time swallowing.

She sighed as Anakin slowly began to pull out of her mouth, but was surprised when Anakin placed both hands on her cheek and pushed in hard again shooting what seemed like and impossible amount inside her, hitting her teeth and gums.

When he finally pulled out he collapsed on the floor, exhausted. This was a great morning! In a way he looked forward to tomorrow morning. He laughed as Ashoka collapsed on top of him, a satisfied look on her face and her head-tails touching his cheek from the closeness.

"Do we Really have to go see the council?' she asked a smile on her face.

Anakin smiled to himself and gently lifted her off him, planting a kiss on her cheek and putting his clothes back on watching as Ashoka sighed and walked towards the door.

After getting fully dressed the two walked together to the council room, before they entered Anakin pulled Ashoka aside.

"Snips, we need to burry our feelings for each other, the council will sense our bond and they will immediately separate us." Anakin said seriously.

"I understand Sky guy" she responded, nodding.

** The Jedi council chambers**

"Anakin, Ashoka we have a mission for you" Obi-wan said formally beginning the meeting.

"We are ready masters" Anakin responded locking eyes with his master.

"A Jedi Academy we have, on the planet of Felucia" Yoda said.

"Aalya Secura is the usual one to go check on this academy, but she is currently away and can not. You two will go in her place." Master Windu continued

"With all do respect masters why do we need to check up on this academy?" Anakin asked.

"Stopped communicating with us they have, worried we are. Secret information stored in the academy there is, loose it we cannot." Yoda responded worriedly. Showing that if the information fell into sepratist hands, it could very much mean the end of the war.

"We are counting on you two" Obi-wan said, his eyes mirroring the look in Yoda's.

"We will not let you down masters" Ashoka responded immediately obviously sensing the concern of the council members.

"Your transport will leave in 10 minutes, we can only spare 1 war ship you two will have to make due." Windu said sighing, formally dismissing the two.

Anakin and Ashoka bowed and walked quickly walked out of the council chambers, heading to the transport that would take them on yet another mission.

Authors Note:

Hey guys,

There will be more sex and more action as this continues. Thank you all for the positive feedback! Please continue leave your comments and tell me what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

Feelings

By Chungdoo

Chapter 3

"Master Skywalker, welcome aboard" the captain said as Anakin, along with Ashoka entered the bridge.

"Are we set to go captain?" he questioned.

"Yes, just waiting for the signal sir"

"Go ahead and launch" Ashoka said from her position by the map.

Anakin laughed, it was obvious she was upset about not being greeted as she entered the deck. And to make matters worse the captain looked from her to him, asking if it was ok to leave. He could see Ashoka tense up and then slowly let it go as her shoulders relaxed.

"You heard the woman" he responded.

While the captain shouted orders to the crewman, Anakin walked up next to his padawan, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't like him" she whispered before Anakin said anything.

"Give him a chance, he's a really nice guy" Anakin responded trying to change her mood.

"Jerk" she mumbled,

Anakin chuckled to himself, sometimes she could be so headstrong and usually once she made up her mind about someone that was usually how it was. It was rare Snips would change her mind about anything.

Anakin yawned; he was surprised how tired he was.

"Master skywalker, it will take about a day to reach the planet, would you like me to show you to your room?" the captain asked.

Anakin nodded and slowly allowed himself to be led to his room on the ship, snips behind him and the reason for that he had no doubt.

"Here it its" the captain said, pointing to a room close to the end of the hallway."

"Thank you" Anakin nodded and before he opened the door the captain stopped him.

"Since we do not have many rooms available due to the amount of soldiers stationed on this shift, both of you will have to sleep here." He captain said, his tone almost sounding sympathetic.

Anakin almost burst out laughing at the look on his padawan's face after she heard the tone in his voice.

"Thank you captain" he said and quickly disappeared inside his room, have no doubt that Snips was already inside.

"I Really don't like him" he heard after he closed to door.

The room the two were given was about the size of a regular room in a house, no doubt a room reserved for a special guest and doubted another like it on this ship existed, the ship being especially designed for battle. It contained no decorations, which did not surprise him. The only object in the room was a double bed placed against the wall parallel to the door and a closet left of the bed.

Anakin sighed as he lay on the bed, his back on the bed and his face looking to the ceiling.

It was no surprise when his view of the ceiling went to a view of Snips face.

"I'm tired," he said looking away from her, in a way he was toying with her but he was also really tired. He got little sleep that night and his early wake up call to the council did not help.

Slowly Ashoka lowered her grayish lips to his and gave him a simple, butterfly kiss. Anakin groaned in process and Ashoka broke the kiss and moved her face back to where it had been.

"Why are you resisting?" she asked, her breath hitting his face, to him it was an intoxicating scent. He loved everything about her, and he couldn't lie to her, he had to tell her the truth.

"Snips do you remember senator Padmé?" he asked

"The senator from naboo, what about her?" she asked.

Anakin slowly described what happened during his mission to guard the senator during the beginning of the clone wars. After he was done she had got off of him and began pacing the room, he had no doubt she had a million questions in her head for him.

"You slept together?" she asked, obviously starting out with an easy question.

"Yes" he answered

" Did you marry her?" she asked, still pacing the room, her face unreadable.

"We almost did. But we backed out at the last minute, she wanted to wait and I agreed."

"Did you love her?" she asked.

"Yes" he responded

She quickly stopped and turned to face him.

"Do you still love her?"

"No, when I was constantly away, we grew apart, we broke up 3 months ago." He responded, searching her face for a reaction.

"Do you love me?" she asked, her eyes showed she was fighting back tears.

Anakin quickly moved up from his position on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"Yes" he whispered, hugging her reassuringly.

"Do you plan on leaving me too?" she asked, her voice cracking halfway. She was obviously no longer trying to hold back.

"No, I feel stronger for you than I ever did for her" he whispered, holding her close to his chest, they way her body shook let him know she was crying. The concept of him leaving her must have been very hard for her.

"Please don't leave me," she pleaded, completely braking.

"I won't, I promise" he spoke, a strong conviction sown into his words.

His heart skipped a beat when she looked up at him. Her eyes red from crying and a trail of tears leading down to her cheek. Her nose and cheeks were slightly red and her lips her a little puffy, but curved into a smile.

"But you know when you pass the trials you will have your own missions" he said.

"I know, but I'll come back to you, I promise" she said, hugging him as tight as she could manage

It was then that Anakin knew they would be together forever, they had to be, he would not allow anything else.

Ashoka released the hug and moved back, wiping her tears. After promising she would be back she quickly slipped out the door and Anakin moved back towards the bed, after realizing he had tears on his face he quickly wiped them off and lay back on the bed, his previous position seeming the most comfortable.

When the door opened, he did not bother to look up for he already knew who it was. He smiled as he heard the door lock and swift feet heading his way.

"Everyone in this hallway is working," she commented in a tone that suggested this was exactly what she wanted.

"No one can hear us," she continued, making her way towards the bed.

"It doesn't matter the captain said that every room used for sleep on this ship was soundproof." He said smiling as he heard his padawan's footsteps quicken, he quickly closed his eyes.

"hmm, maybe I was wrong about him" she commented.

Anakin smiled as he felt her hands slowly removing his clothes.

"want to continue where we left off" she said, clearly not a question.

Anakin had no time to answer her question because in seconds flat his clothes were off and Anakin had no doubt that her were as well. As she lowered herself on top of him he felt her breasts press against his chest, his manhood pressing against her thigh. Slowly he opened his eyes long enough to see her face moving closer to his, her sweet breath bouncing off his face and began to be concentrated on his lips, warming them up.

Anakin loved her lips, the grayish color unlike anything he had seen before. He had seen other grey lips from species similar to hers but they were unlike hers. Hers were warm, loving and soft as they made contact softly with his. As grey met pink he absorbed the feel, and before she did anything else he surrounded his lips around her bottom lip, using his tongue to rub against it.

He slowly released her, allowing the moist bottom lip making contact with both of his and her tongue slowly sliding across his bottom lip, he quickly opened, allowing the tongues to make contact and rub against each other, allowing their saliva to mix.

Soon their tongues fought for control, battling for victory. Anakin was not surprised when she won, pinning his tongue to the top of his mouth. It was rare he got to explore her mouth, she usually won and she wasted no time spreading her tongue throughout his mouth. Quickly, while she was distracted, he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Ashoka drew her tongue back as he did so and sighed as she allowed him to explore her mouth.

Anakin used his strength to flip them, quickly moving from her mouth down to her neck, kissing and licking her where her neck met her shoulders. Slowly she moved down her chest onto her breasts, licking and nibbling her nipples. Expecting no real reaction from her, he reached to her head-tail and enjoyed loud moan coming from her.

Anakin was surprised when Ashoka flipped them back over, allowing her the position on top.

"I learned for the best," she said seductively allowing no time for him to respond.

Anakin felt Snips take position, using both her hands as leverage she pushed up, moving her opening to his manhood, allowing only the tip entry. Slowly she lowered herself upon him, engulfing him in her.

"ahhh!" both Ashoka and Anakin cried as the two became one again.

Anakin loved when they became one, the feeling on his shaft inside her. The tight, warm and moist walls felt like natural to him. Like they had belonged together and now that they realized it they were allowed all the joy and pleasure life had to offer. Every time he entered her he felt ready to explode. He was surprised he was able to control himself while she pumped up and down upon him, He quickly began swaying his hips and after she did the same he groaned, as he got deeper inside her. Her walls were tight and he was close to Cumming.

With one final pump, Anakin felt Snips come down upon him, gripping him tightly as he felt her walls tighten strongly around him, much stronger than it had during their first night. And he quickly released, allowing her tightened walls that tightly surrounded him take him.

He jumped as Ashoka released a scream of pleasure at his release. He realized then that she was a screamer, and was very glad she had not done that during their first time in his room at the Jedi temple, she would have certainly alerted the others to their acts. He was also very glad that they walls were soundproof.

He watched as she opened her eyes, and smiled. Before she could say anything he used his hands to bring up her left head tail, quickly he stocked and licked the organ, knowing full well what the effect would have on her.

"Master I thought you were t..tired" she said through her increased breath.

He answered by taking the as much into his mouth as he could, sucking gently on it and them moving on to an all out massage with his tongue, stroking it with his tongue. The feel of her head tail, the smell of her breath and the feeling of her walls made him hard again and quickly she screamed, his juices shooting up inside her again.

Slowly he released her and was surprised when she got up off of him and moved down to his shaft, a look in her face showed it all.

Anakin gasped as she took him inside her mouth, first taking only the tip and then the entire length. The feeling was better then any other. As she began stroking him like he had with her he knew he was hard again. He was surprised how easy it was to make him hard. All he really had to do was think of her and it happened. He would have to be careful in public.

Anakin grunted as his built up load released onto her tongue.

He watched as she quickly swallowed and moved up to him again. She made sure he had entered her before she collapsed onto of him, her sweat mixing with his. And just when he thought she was done he was amazed when he became hard inside her. He watched as her head moved from his chest up to look at him, confused.

"More?" she asked smiling; again it was not a question.

It took no time for him to cum again, she collapsed onto him. They were both done.

"You know, we may not have time for sex until the end of our mission" he said.

" Then you better be up before we have to leave" she mumbled.

Anakin smiled as he and his padawan fell into a deep sleep.

Authors note:

Anyone sick of lemons yet, I'm not :) I'm not sure exactly what I can use when writing a lemon so I'll do some research and mix it up next time. The next chapter will be all action so sorry no lemons :( Please remember to reply and let me know what you think. Also I am planning to bridge off of Star Wars in some parts of this story, like for example Ashoke will not die (maybe) and Padme and Anakin have broken up. There will be other stuff like that along the way so don't forget to read!


	4. Chapter 4

Feelings

Chapter 4

By Chungdoo

Ashoka woke up to her master's voice.

"Snips, we're here" he said, fully dressed at the foot of the bed.

She found herself lying fully nude under the covers dead resting on the pillow instead of on her master's chest.

"That's not fair," she said pretending to pout, which received a laugh from her master.

"You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to disrupt you." He replied smiling.

"I'm still made at you" Ashoka stated, she knew that she sounded like a child, but she was a little disappointed.

"As long as you don't stay mad at me forever" he chuckled, moving from his position on at the end of the bed to the left side where she lay. Slowly he brought his head down to hers and the two exchanged a quick butterfly kiss.

"That's not fair!" she said as they released, knowing she wasn't going to stay mad at him for much longer.

Anakin laughed in response and allowed his padawan to rise up from the bed and dress from the mission.

"Have you contacted the academy?" she asked, she started to get dressed but slowed her pace as she saw her master's eyes upon her body, a small smile appeared on her face.

"Y..Yes uhm there was no response." Anakin replied, eyes darting between her upper and lower body.

"Don't even sky guy, this is your fault!" she smiled and finished dressing.

"Uh huh" he responded, obviously not paying attention.

"You better wipe that smirk off your face before we enter the bridge, it might cause some questions" she teased, walking seductively passed him and towards the door.

"uh huh" he answered again and she chuckled.

Fulicia

It was the worse case senero that won when it came time to planning. They had to assume that the academy was compromised and since it was in one piece the intruders were still inside. Anakin had split the troops into two groups, ordering what little troops they had into smaller numbers.

There were two entrances into the Academy, A front and an underground, in case of an emergency. They would cover both and take the intruders by surprise. Ashoka led the first group and would enter through the front door while Anakin took the back.

"Ready Snips?" he asked through communicator.

" Yes master" she responded and with a quick nod to her soldiers the group moved towards the door.

"Get it open soldier!" Ashoka ordered as the rest of the soldiers stood on standby.

She watched as the soldier got to work on the door, it was obviously locked and this made it even more obvious this base was occupied by more than just republic soldiers. As the soldier cut the panel and worked on the cables Snips waited, ready for when the door opened. But before the soldier could cut a wire, the door opened, revealing two drones, regular soldiers.

Before the republic soldiers could act, Ashoka lunged herself at the soldiers, quickly disabling them with a swift motion of her light saber. The clone troopers blinked in surprise, obviously not expecting the swift move.

"Lets go!" she said and they started inside the compound.

"Master, we're in" she whispered over the comm. link.

"Very good Ashoka, stick to the plan, we'll meet in the center of the compound."

"Understood master, see you soon"

And before he could respond, she cut the communicator, she was after all still a little mad at him. She could almost hear the chuckles of her master once he realized what she had done, no doubt he would get her back.

"Come on boys" she ordered and stepped deeper into the compound; the low light of the troopers flashlight was the only light available in the room.

Ashoka stopped and turned her head, sensing the presence before she could feel it.

"Stop Jedi" Two super battle droids voices shouted, no doubt guns pointed at Ashoka and her soldiers.

Ashoka was about to react but the firepower from behind her beat her to it. As the droids fell she turned back to her soldiers.

"We got your back maim" one soldier saluted.

Ashoka nodded and smiled at the men.

"Lets go boys"

Deeper into the academy

After searching for an hour the team made their way deeper into the academy, it was obvious it had been taken over by the separatists. Dead bodies lay all over the walls; so much so that it was obvious there were no survivors here. The separatists had stricken fast and hard. The Jedi and soldiers here didn't know what hit them.

Ashoka pressed the soldiers hard and soon they found themselves in the center, the area where the information was stored. Ashoka saw her master's body working on the nearby computer.

"Soldiers, go search for any survivors, report if you find any" Ashoka spoke and quickly the soldiers left the two, no doubt joining her masters soldiers in searching.

Ashoka moved quickly to her master, laying her head on his shoulder.

"What's the damage?" she asked, looking from her master's shoulder down to the computer he was working on.

"Everything is still here" he answered surprised.

"The separatists didn't take anything?" she questioned, equally surprised herself.

"nothing, its like they didn't even know it was here"

"We should report to the Jedi council," he added, stating the obvious.

Ashoka sighed and lifted her head from her master's shoulders. She moved a good way away from him and watched as he began working, all the while her thoughts running wild.

' I hate having to move away from him in public, it makes no sense, we're in love. Instead of hiding it we should be embracing it, I want him to hold me so badly I can barley stand it, part of me wishes the council knew about us, I wouldn't care I'm not ashamed of this.' She ranted in her head.

'…But I know that the council must never know, it would get us both kicked out of the order. And I love him far too much to get him kicked out of the order for me.'

"Ready Snips?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"W..What?" she asked, coming out from her thoughts.

"Weren't you paying attention?" he asked amused.

Ashoka shook her head shamefully and Anakin laughed.

"They want us to take the drive and bring it back to the temple" Anakin reported moving to the computer and ejecting the drive, after putting it in his pocket moved back to her.

She watched as Anakin looked around, making sure no one was looking, after he was satisfied that they were alone he quickly sought her lips. Brushing them quickly with his.

"Umm" Ashoka moaned, allowing some on her pleasure to enter the kiss.

"Were going to have to pick this up later." He said through the kiss.

"Don't think I won't hold you to it master" she responded, reluctantly letting him brake the kiss.

"come on snips"

-Republic Ship-

It had been a hard rest of the day; the two Jedi just barley escaped a firefight between the republic ship and a separatist one. Since the Republic ship was taken by surprise, the damage was far worse than it would have been. So as Anakin entered the room he quickly undressed, found the bed and collapsed, letting sleep overtake him.

Ashoka watched as her master's tired figure made its way towards the bed, she had planned on ambushing him and continuing where they left off but stopped and watched her master fall asleep, watching his peaceful face enter the land of dreams and knew she could not wake him. So dejectedly she locked the door and moved to the bed, all the while removing her clothes and throwing them across the floor, she slowly got into bed and snuggled up close to his chest, finding it difficult to sleep in this new position for the first time.

Anakin was awaken by the trashing of the woman next to him, he turned to his right side and saw her, moving awkwardly left and right in her sleep. Using the force, he lifted her gently from her position and laid her on top of him, moving chest out so she could lie comfortably. Almost immediately she relaxed into his form, encircling his arms around him and snuggling her head on his chest. She also began to press her opening against his manhood, obviously seeking her favorite sleeping position. Anakin checked if she was awake, but she wasn't, her body was acting on its own, attempting to get him inside her. He realized that he was becoming excited, the proof evident on the throbbing flesh now exposed. Her entrance found his shaft and it slowly began to sink into her. All the while Ashoka moaned. Calling his name in her sleep.

Anakin smiled as she mentioned his name, she was dreaming off him. He also dreamed of her.

Anakin came, shooting inside of her while she slept, while his single explosion would have never stopped her if she were awake, it was enough for her now. She smiled and snuggled closer into him, as if he was her pillow.

Authors note:

Not a major lemon, I'll save that for the next chapter. I have finally planned out the story. If it keeps up its popularity (he says hopefully) there will be a second part. This part will only have 8 chapters total. Anyway I hope you all had a great thanksgiving, please Review and let me know what you think!!


	5. Chapter 5

Feelings

Chapter 5

By Chungdoo

"Padawan Ashoka Tano, grant you we do, the title of Jedi Knight" Master yoda spoke, moving his short green lightsaber over both of the now Jedi knight's shoulder dubbing her.

Ashoka looked over to left where her master stood, smile obvious over the hood that covered the rest of his face. She smiled back and brought her attention to the now smiling old Jedi,

"Thank you master yoda" Ashoka said, bowing to show respect for the grand master of the Jedi council.

The old master nodded and soon the council was dismissed. Allowing its masters (and Anakin) to go about their business before they reconvened early the next day to assign the necessary missions to its Jedi. One of those Jedi being Ashoka, her first mission by herself.

"Master!" Ashoka shouted running up to her master and falling in step next to him.

"Congratulation snips!" Anakin said. He jumped when Ashoka jumped into a hug, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Snips what are you doing?" he asked, she had never shown affection with him out in public like this.

"I'm hugging you because I'm excited! This is my way of showing thanks to you for my training" Ashoka said in her normal voice but she was sure to add "at least in public" she whispered in his ear.

"You know you have a mission tomorrow." He reminded her.

"That's all the more reason to spend more time with you before I leave" she said, smiling a seductive smile only he could see. "Not to mention the fact that we didn't have any fun last night." She whispered.

Anakin thought back to that night, where he had placed her on top of him when it was obvious that she couldn't sleep and she had calmed down immediately and she moved in search of his manhood, once it had slipped inside her and he had come she snuggled close to him with a smile on her face.

"Alright Snips, you want to start now?" he asked, he felt himself becoming hard just thinking about it and with the tight hug Ashoka had given him he was sure she could feel it.

"I can't yet, I promised some friends we would celebrate my knighthood," she said and Anakin thought he caught an annoyed look on her face but couldn't be sure. "When I get back?" she asked.

Anakin nodded and Ashoka released him from their hug, She ran to the end of the corridor obviously in a hurry to get to where she needed to get to but she seemed to remember something at the end. She turned around and smiled at him.

Anakin felt his heart lift at her smile; it had somehow been able to take his breath away. He smiled back and she turned the corner,

2 hours later

Anakin slowly made his way to his room, greeting the Jedi who happened to tell him hello as they passed. He had spent the time after the knighthood of his padawan training in one of the temples many practice room with one of the robots programmed to a certain skill level. He was working on moving up to master yoda's skill level but had fallen short which was why he currently had a couple of burn marks across his body.

He slowly opened the door and walked into his room, tossing his clothes on the ground as he made his way towards the shower. He quickly turned on the water and stepped into the warm relaxing water and let it run over his body. He closed his eyes and sighed as the water relaxed the tense muscles built up since his last shower.

He almost jumped when he felt two arms encircle his chest and a naked body push against his back. He knew even though the light to the showers was off that it was Ashoka.

"Hey" he said smiling as Ashoka tightened her grip on his chest, pressing her own against his back.

"Hey" she answered, kissing his neck.

Anakin turned around and hugged her, moving her body so that her back pressed against the wall opposite of the shower hose. He slowly began kissing his way up her cheek and around her jaw enjoying the sounds she made as he did so. He continued up to her earlobe and began nibbling and licking her ear seductively. He smiled as her head shot up towards the ceiling, moaning slowly and softly.

"I missed you," she moaned into his ear and he smiled again.

"How much?" he asked, moving his lips back down her face and onto her chest both kissing and licking her erect nipple and allowing his tongue to tickle and tease the nipple.

"Sooo much" she moaned.

Anakin smiled and rewarded her answer with his mouth, taking in her left nipple and sucking on it slowly but increasing pace with each moan. He loved the sight of the water running down her chest and Lekku's making her even sexier to him. He moved his attention to both Lekku's and soon had her panting.

He was surprised however, when she dug her fingernails into his back and locked lips with him to keep from screaming. She came, hard.

"You've never came that early before!" he commented. Looking at her stunned face.

Ashoka answered by capturing his lips in mid sentence, slipping her bright pink tongue into his mouth. She began kissing him passionately and Anakin could almost feel the need in her touch, her kiss.

Anakin lifted Ashsoka up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to kiss him passionately. Anakin fought for dominance in his mouth but lost miserably as Ashoka quickly overwhelmed him. For his part he gently stroked and tickled her lekku and when they parted for breath he would continue his treatment of both the lekku and her breasts.

Eventually the need became too strong and Anakin placed both hands on the respective thighs. Slowly he lifted her outwards and positioned her entrance to him and slowly he entered her. The feeling of the water coursing over their bodies only enhanced the sexual feelings and soon the couple found their rhythm and the penetrations increased in pace. Both were gasping for breath before either had come and soon their lips found each other's.

This time the battle was waged inside the mouth of the young now Jedi night. Anakin controlled this battle because Ashoka was focusing all her energy on the feel of the connection.

Anakin knew he was close and with one final push he buried himself deep inside her and they came together, as they had done so many times in the past. The master and student became one again. This pattern continued until both were exhausted and Anakin had barley noticed that the water had turned cold.

Carefully he turned off the water and carried his padawan to their bed, all the while never breaking the bond between them. He laid down first and Ashoka found her natural position resting onto of him. Slowly the two drifted asleep and neither wondered about the mission Ashoka would face by herself tomorrow. Neither knew of the surprises that the young Jedi would face or the make or break decision that would ultimately decide her life. No, they did not know because they could not know so for now, they slept as one.

Authors Note:

I apologise for the long delay but I have had a lot of things going on in life and wanted to get this out at least. I thank all of you who cared enough about this story to ask me when it would continue and I apologise that I couldn't get back to you. I will try to make time to write the next chapter but I'm not sure when that is. Please check my home page on fan fiction to find out the latest news about this story or any others I write. I apologise for any Spelling/Grammar mistakes because I am in a hurry and need to get this up. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hope as always that you review this story positively!


	6. Chapter 6

Feelings

Chapter 6

By Chungdoo

Jedi Knight Ashoka Tano slowly stepped out of her shuttle into the blazing hot of Tatooine's Suns. She pulled the hood of her brown Jedi robe over her head and slowly made her way across the sand, towards her first mission.

Flashback…

"Ashoka, we have examined the disk you and master skywalker brought back from one of our academies, at first glance everything seemed to be in order." Master windu started from his seat next to grand master yoda.

"But a more extensive search revealed that the entire disk is a fake, copied to look like everything was still intact but in reality nothing is on it." Master Obi-wan continued,

"Get this disk back we must, so send you we do." Master yoda stated.

Ashoka was shocked; they were going to send her one her first mission and its something this important.

'where should I start?!' she asked herself, with the whole galaxy at play it would take a while to find a clue to start, a planet to search.

"We have received a tip from an anonymous source reporting on increasing separatist activity on the republic controlled planet of Tatoonie." Master Obi-wan added, almost as if he read her mind.

"You must go to the planet and find the disk." Master Fisto spoke for the first time.

"But masters, how do you know that the disk is even on Tatoonie?" Ashoka asked, she didn't want to question the master's but she wanted to know if they knew for sure if the disk was there.

"100 percent sure we are not young one. But if established a base so deep in republic territory count Dooku has, know about it we must."

"Yes masters, I will not fail." She stated confidently.

"Good luck Ashoka." Obi-wan said, a smile on his face.

Ashoka nodded and slowly walked out of the council chambers, she planned to say goodbye to Anakin before she left anyway, this gave her more time to think.

Eventually Anakin walked into his room and shut the door, he locked the door but they both knew they wouldn't be able to make love now, Ashoka had to leave.

"Good luck Snips, you'll do great" he encouraged.

"Thank you master, I won't fail you." She stated confidently.

She knew that he wanted to say more, but time was short. Slowly the couple made their way towards each other and slowly Ashoka raised her hand up between the two of them, parallel to his chest. Anakin raised his hand in a mimic of hers and slowly the two hands touched, palm-to-palm. Ashoka slid her fingers in-between his and the two hands became joined. Slowly he leaned in and the two exchanged sweet, lover's kisses. Ashoka wished desperately that she did not have to leave but time short, she had to leave. Slowly the two lovers broke their kiss and Ashoka slowly pulled her hand back and gave her master/love a tight hug.

"Goodbye master, I'll see you when I get back." She said as she nuzzled her forehead into his neck.

"Goodbye snips." He told her.

End of flashback..

Ashoka sighed as she remembered the last part. She missed her master so much and blamed their close bond for her feelings. She knew that she needed to get focused on the mission and wished for some action so she could distract her mind from the loneliness.

"Sir, have you identified the target?" a clone troopers voice asked from her wrist communicator.

"not yet captain, I'll be entering visual range in a few minutes." She spoke.

"Rodger that sir." The voice reported. She sighed, all this formal military talk always got on her nerves, she was never that formal even as a child and it always seemed weird for her to have a high ranking military position.

Ashoka turned her attention back to the desert and the planet that her master said "took everything from you." He had never told her more about that and Ashoka thought it better than to ask him. She knew that he would tell her eventually and she would wait.

She suddenly felt something pushing it's way up her throat. She tried to push what she was sure was bile back down but it's quickly continued it's climb up her throat. The intensity dropped her to her knees as she lost the fight. She shuddered as she emptied her stomach onto the sand. She continued to stay on her knees even when her stomach was emptied, she still shook and she used every trick she knew to get herself back under control.

'What the hell was that?" she asked herself, finally brining her body back under her control.

She brought the back of her hand to her forehead and felt for signs of a fever, nothing. She decided that she didn't have time to deal with this right now so every so slowly she brought herself back to her feet and made her way towards the spot where the separatist activity was last located.

It didn't take her long to find it, a huge building hidden by the dunes of the surrounding desert. She couldn't help but see how much the building looked like the one she and her master and master secura had invaded back on the peaceful planet. The walls rose high and formed a square around the land. A dome-sized roof protected the rest of the base. Ashoka could see only a few security cameras lined the outside of the building but Ashoka could see some of the places where the cameras couldn't catch.

"Captain, I've got a visual on the complex." She said as she hid behind the protection of the dunes.

"Rodger that sir, we've got some internal ship problems we're taking care of and we'll send reinforcements as soon as we can.

"Copy that Captain." She said shutting off her communication device, the last thing she needed was someone contacting her once she was inside the complex.

Using the force to enhance her speed she zoomed down the dune and around the cameras. She had no problem at all as she touched the walled outside of the building. However Ashoka found that her head was pounding her and her back was aching.

'What is going on?!' she asked herself again. As much as she would like to get an answer to why these strange things were happening to her today she knew she had a mission to complete and now wasn't the best time to be distracted. She calmed her mind and pushed the pain from her back to the back of her mind.

'Now, just to get in.' she told herself, looking for a possible entrance.

"Boy this is boring." A droids voice called from above her.

"you got that right." Another droid voice answered.

'Bingo" Ashoka told herself as she waited for the annoying bucket of bolts to pass by. She didn't have to wait long and thanks to the droids constant complaining she could pinpoint their exact location and soon her path was clear.

Relying on the force again, she leaped onto the walkway. Ashoka lowered her hood as she surveyed her surroundings; it seemed quiet for a military base, especially for a base that was supposed to contain the key to the Jedi's army. She pushed her concerns away as she moved through the hallways, searching for where she believed they disk was located.

She almost turned a corner but the voice of a droid stopped her short. Quickly she moved the first door she knew was empty. She quickly took in the room as she waited for the voice to pass.

"Boy I don't understand what's so important about that Disk we got, the general wanted kept in the storage room under heavy guard."

"I don't know, it really doesn't make sense."

"UNIT B4 and C7 what are you doing?" another clanker voice asked. This voice had come down the very hallway that Ashoka herself had just come from.

"Uh…walking"

"it's your turn to guard the disk, report to the storage room." The head clanker ordered.

"Uh…here is that again?"

"Idiot it's right down the hall, the door with two other droids guarding it!"

"Oh…ok."

Ashoka waited as the droids passed before she made her way out of the room and down the hall. She pressed her body close to the hallway as she slowly turned her head to the right to see down the hallway. She immediately spotted the door with the droids, all were facing in their heads towards the other hallway that led directly to the door, no one saw her.

Deciding a fast attack was the best she used the force to increase her speed as she made her way quickly down the hallway and to the unsuspecting droids.

Unleashing her green lighsaber she made quick work of the four droids that were guarding the place. She remembered to destroy the weapons first and then the droids as her master had taught her and soon the droids fell.

Checking to make sure their were no more droids coming Ashoka reached out with the force to see if she was in danger.

'good no more droids coming this way.' She said, proud of herself.

Slowly she made her way into the room, making sure to shut the door behind her.

The room was completely empty; there was no way any disk was in here. Ashoka quickly searched the room for anything hidden that she missed, she even used the force to make sure nothing was hidden but nothing was. Angrily she made her back to the door and hit the button to open the door…. nothing.

"What" she said stunned, hitting the button over and over again. Still nothing.

She was about to use the force to open the door but was stopped by the feminine voice she knew only too well.

"Welcome" the feminine voice said through the speakers.

"Ventress" Ashoka said venomously.

"And I was so hoping Skywaker would fall into my trap, yet I ended up catching his pet." The voice taunted.

Ashoka knew better than to fall for Ventress's taunts. She focused and tried using the force to open the door, but still it would not open.

"Nice try young one." The voice taunted.

"so you've successfully trapped me, but you have failed ventress, the republic already knows you're here. Their probably on their way now."

"No I don't think so, you see the republic ship orbiting this planet is experiencing some difficulties and will be delayed for at least a few more hours. And by then you and I will be gone."

"And how do you expect me to go willingly?" Ashoka asked, taunting.

"Well, first I'll start off by gassing you unconscious, by now you've realized that your breathing has shortened and your having trouble standing."

Ashoka staggered before she dropped to her knees, the assassin was correct and she couldn't call up the force to protect her lungs.

"Then you'll simply fall unconscious for a few hours, plenty of time for me to transport you. I wonder if skywalker will come now that I've got you, oh well. I think I'll let him play cat and mouse with me as we tuck you away in a nice little safe spot until the time is right."

Ashoka could no longer concentrate and could barley hear what the assassin was saying. She felt her vision cloud and she fought as hard as she could against the inevitable. She knew she was going to loose consciousness, with the last breath she could muster she muttered the words she always dreaded saying.

"Goodbye….master"

Authors Note: Well that is the end of the story Feelings, way to leave off with a cliff note huh! :) well don't worry, the second part of this Saga is called Passion and will appear in a few day or a couple of weeks. I leave you guys with the following clues to Passion…

Take notice of the 'strange' things that happened to Ashoka during this chapter, it will be BIG in the next book.

It's important to note in advance that in the next story Ashoka has been held hostage for a close to a year and Anakin continues to search for her.

Those are all that I'm going to reveal to you guys now, I would like to thank all my repliers who reviewed this story and I hope you guys continue to read and review this next story as well.

Thanks again for putting up with all my spelling/grammar errors.

Look out for Passion!!

--Chungdoo


End file.
